


Loving Nature

by KittyT



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominate! Flora, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Insecurity, Jealous Ex-Boyfriends, Jealous! Bloom, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Mentions of Sex, Nymphomanic, Oral Sex, Powerful! Flora, Powerful! OC, Rope Bondage, Seduction, Self Confidence Issues, Submissive! Bloom, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, magical bonding, mentions of nudity, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyT/pseuds/KittyT
Summary: Flora knew that the other girls didn't believe she was as strong as them. It hurt. They left her out of everything and didn't tell her anything. She finally had enough and decided to leave Alphea, but someone from her past shows up and shakes things up. Now she's forced to reveal her secret, but Flora isn't too sure the world would take it well. Yet, she doesn’t care.





	1. "Welcome Home, Mother"

Walking through the forest, Flora sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Coming to a clearing with a river that flowed into, and out, of a pool of fresh water. Surrounding it were dozens of great oak trees, and across from her was a small cliff. The water pool looked magical, with the light of the sun shining down onto it. Flora walked to the edge of the pool and sat down, removing her sandals. Leaning back onto her hands, she looked up through the trees at the bright blue sky. Closing her eyes, Flora laid down on the grass with her bare feet being licked by the icy water of the river. A wave of sadness washed over her body and her lip trembled with unshed tears. Why? Why did the girls leave her out of everything? Flora was nothing but nice to them. They treated her like a puppy who was eager to play with its masters, but too little to do so. She tried to convince herself that it was because they didn't do anything she was interested in. Yet, Flora knew that it wasn't true.

Her body started to shake, as the trembling in her lips got worse. A small whimper managed to escape them, and she raised her hands and dug the heels of them into her eyes. Unable to hold them back, hot tears started to flow out of her eyes. A soft sob escaped her lips, the trembling of her body became more violent, and she felt broken in two. The words that the girls said to her this morning came back in full force.

_"I'm sorry, Flora, but you wouldn't want to go dancing with us." Bloom._

_"Logically speaking, your plants need to be watered every 10 minutes to ensure maximum growth." Techna._

_"I thought you didn't like shopping with me?" Stella._

_"We'll bring you back some pizza, Flo. Meat-lovers special, right?" Musa._

_"You'll just end up getting hurt. You don't want to keep the others from having fun, do you?" Layla._

Another wave of sadness and despair washed over her. The sobs started coming out louder, and she briefly thought about laying on the ground forever. _'The girls wouldn't care if I vanished.'_ she thought. Suddenly, a breeze flew through the trees and the flowers and brushed against her body comfortingly. Slowly, her crying stopped as she felt the trees send her their loving energy and soft whispers. "Our sweet little fairy" They whispered to her," You shall cry no more. We will not allow one of our own to feel such despair any longer. Rise up, and bare yourself as the day of which you had been born. Step into the flowing waters of our sister, the river, and allow us to wash away these feelings."

A pleasant feeling washed over Flora, as she got off the ground and looked around at the wise, old oak trees. With her eyelashes and face wet with tears, she removed the dirted clothes that she wore. "Go on, young fairy. You need not be shy. We are all one in the eyes of our mother." The oaks beckoned to her. Crossing her arms over her chest, Flora stepped into the icy river, shivering slightly as the water brushed against her skin. She felt the sadness slowly fade away, as she leaned back and allowed her body to float in the beautiful blue waters. Once again, Flora closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of her family. The whispering of the oaks, the soft trickle of water, the happy laughter of the chasing winds, and the comforting energy of all the animals.

All of this faded away as she fell into the comforting space of her mind. She felt this calming, yet pleasant feeling enter her body as she relished in the peace. "Open your eyes, young fairy." A delicate voice sounded from above her. Doing so, she watched in amazement as animals of all kinds came through the brush. Above her, a little sparrow watched her in delight, happy to see such a peaceful picture. "You have slumbered for so long in the river. It is time that you finally accept who you are." It was as if those words triggered a feeling inside of her. Excitement and longing took hold of her body as a soft smile graced her face. _'Yes,'_ Flora thought. _'It's time that I accept who I am meant to be, and take care of my family.'_ With that thought in her mind, she allowed her body to sink into the river. With her eyes open, she watched the light from the sun pierced through the water to illuminate her body.

"We are one. We always have been, young one. It has been a while since we've last spoke." A loving voice filled her mind. Flora's mind went back to the first time she had ever felt her connection to nature. Only a few years old, she had fallen into the river by her mother's garden. Flora hadn't panicked as she felt the water wrap her in a loving hug, telling her that she would be safe in its arms. That same voice had told her of her powers over nature, and her connections to it.

"I am Mother Nature, and it is time that I pass my legacy down to you now, young Flora." A shimmering light filled the water and an ethereal woman took shape above her. It seemed as though the water itself was her clothing as it wrapped around her elegant body. "You have always known that you are more than what the other's see. You're special, Flora, for your legacy has been intertwined with the Great Dragon since time began." Somewhere within her mind, Flora knew this to be true. She was so much more than just a nature fairy, for she was "the" nature fairy. The next Mother Nature who will rewrite history, purify the lands, and care for her family.

"You must be prepared Flora, for our beloved Great Dragon is coming to find you. She has finally come into her legacy, and is searching you out as we speak." She spoke of the Great Dragon with a loving fondness. "Accept her love once more, and change this world for the better. Don't let anyone tell you, that you are nothing, for you are everything." Her voice slowly started to fade as her image did. "I give you my best wishes, Mother Flora. It's time for us to become one, once again." With those words, the image of Mother Nature faded into a golden stream and wrapped itself around her body.

A muted gasp left Flora's mouth as the golden light entered into her heart, and filled her veins with its ancient magic. For once in her life, Flora felt whole. She opened her eyes and swam to the top of the river.

As her head emerged from the water, she watched as a brilliant light danced across the water. A smile graced her face as a golden tear slipped out of her eyes.

"Hello, my family." She said in a soft, honey-rich voice. "I've missed you all dearly." Walking out of the water, the breeze brushed against her bare skin, as if greeting an old friend. A warm, yet peaceful feeling ran through her veins. She felt as though the earth beneath her feet was a part of her. Flora glanced down at herself and saw a beautiful emerald dress wrapped around her form. It flowed down her body like water and even had the same sheer look to it. The animals glowed in happiness as they responded to her, along with the trees, "Hello, Mother. We've missed you as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this idea came to me as I was rewatching my favorite childhood series. I noticed that Flora always seemed to be weaker than the others, yet nature is an unstoppable force? Thus, I decided to write a story where Flora isn't weak because of her magic, but is weak because she chooses to be. I'm not quite sure how long this story will be, yet. I hope you guys enjoy this, and I'm open to criticism and ideas.


	2. Newfound Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming back from the river, Flora notices some changes in herself, and so does the Winx?

By the time Flora got back to Alphea, it was time for the barrier to set into place. Walking through the barrier, she felt her connection with nature dim. This wasn't anything new to her. On the contrary, every time she walked through those gates her connection always dimmed. Flora never questioned it, because she knew Faragonda had put it in place so that she wouldn't get affected by anything. Yet, Flora's connection was still quite strong, and it felt like she was still in the forest. 

Of course, she knew that it was just her magic as Mother Nature developing and coming through. By noon tomorrow, she would be at her full strength and ready to search out her Great Dragon. A yawn escaped her lips just as she reached the doors to her dorm room. What happened in the river had really worn her out, and all that she wanted to do was sleep. Stopping at the door, she started to wonder about the rest of the Winx.

 _'They should be back from Magix. I don't think they would've been gone for so long. Then again, we've always been notorious for missing curfew.'_ Shaking that thought out of her head, she reached out and opened the door. It was pitch black in the dorms, and from what she could tell, no one was in. A sigh left her lips, as she walked in and shut the door behind her. _'Of course, they wouldn't be back yet. They never come back until after I fall asleep.'_ Rolling her eyes, she walked over to her shared room and opened the door. Her suspicions were confirmed when she turned on the light and saw that Bloom's bed was untouched. 

Walking over to the windowsill where her plants sat, Flora reached out her hand as one of her plants wrapped their vines around her wrist. "Hello, little one," A giggle left her throat as the vine reached up and tickled her cheek. She stroked the vine softly, as she sighed,"You've seen how they've acted, but I guess that it's partially my fault too. I haven't stood up for myself as much as I should have. I have a feeling that everything is going to change tomorrow. Don't you agree?" She stared at the plant for a few more seconds and then stepped away. Exhausted, she slipped out of her dress and noticed the undergarments she was wearing. They looked exactly the same as the dress. 

Grabbing a hanger from out of her closet, she hung up the dress and flopped down onto her bed. Slipping under the blankets, she looked up at the ceiling and thought about what happened just hours beforehand. A smile graced her features as her eyes slowly shut, and she snuggled into her blankets. She didn't see as the little vine plant reached up, and turned off the lights. "Yes, Flora. I agree." It said softly, as it watched her fall into a deep sleep. 

* * *

 As Flora fell into her dream world filled with flowers of all kinds, the girls were sneaking their way back into the school. 

"Ugh, Stella! Does it really take that long to find a new dress?" Layla whispered to her angrily. They would've been back on time if Stella didn't decide last second that she wanted to get a pair of shoes to match with her new dress. Two hours later, and over three hundred pairs of shoes, they were sneaking into Alphea. The girls hadn't done that in a while, but in the last month, they've been reverting back to their old ways. The only difference was that Flora wasn't with them during any of these times. 

"Of course Layla! If it doesn't fit perfectly, then it's not worthy of being worn by me!" Stella retorted. She was in a bad mood because she wasn't able to grab a necklace to match her dress and shoes. The girls just didn't understand what it means to be flawless. Everything that she has goes together with each other perfectly. No matter where she went, she would always be the prettiest out of everyone. It was how Stella was raised, being a princess and all. She expected Laya to understand because she was a princess too, but not everyone was raised the way she was.  

"Okay girls, just calm down. We're almost at the dorm, and then we can hang out without worrying about being caught." Bloom said to them. She was so over getting caught by the teachers. Ever since they were freshmen at Alphea they had been caught sneaking back into the school. Bloom swore that Faragonda knew exactly when they would slip up again so that she could catch them. Yet, it seemed that they had been luck tonight, as they were only steps away from there dorm. 

"There's the dorm! Hurry, girls!" Tecna whispered to them, as they sped up their footsteps. She had left her PDA in her room, so she couldn't tell them if Griselda was coming their way or not. 

Arriving at the door, the girls silently celebrated and walked into the dorm room. It seemed as though Flora had left the light on for them for when they came in. This had been happening a lot lately, as Flora would pretend like she wanted to come out with them but stay behind. It really bummed the girls out at first, but eventually, they just gave up on asking her to go. Flora never complained, so they assumed that she just had other things to do instead. Bloom knew that the main reason they didn't ask her to go was that she was weaker than them. She always got hurt when she fought against the Trix or any other villain that they faced. Flora was just too delicate to be a warrior fairy. She was a nature fairy, after all. 

"I can't wait to show Flora the new outfit that I got! Floooorrraaaa!" Stella yelled throughout their dorm room. 

"STELLA!" Bloom and the girls yelled at her. Stella winced and gave them a sheepish smile. It annoyed them when she didn't talk into account that Flora might be sleeping. Bloom sighed and walked over to her room to see if Flora was sleeping. Entering the room, she noticed that the lights were off and that Flora was fast asleep. A soft smile crossed Bloom's lips as she saw her roommate sleeping so peacefully. Turning around to walk out of the room, something glittering in Flora's closet caught her eye. Curiously, she walked over and took the item out of her closet. A shocked gasp felt her lips as she saw the sheer, water-like emerald dress in her hands. It felt like the richest of silks, and it made Bloom wonder where Flora had got it from. It wasn't in Flora's closet this morning, because Bloom had been looking for her denim skirt. Confused, she took the dress and walked out to the lounge with it. 

"Hey, Stella? Have you seen this dress before?" She asked her fashion fairy friend. The girls turned to Bloom, and a surprised gasp left their lips. 

"O! M! Gee! Bloom! When did you get such a beautiful dress?! I didn't think you had such a great taste in clothes!" Stella exclaimed as she got up from the chair. To the girls, it looked like the dress must have cost a fortune, because you couldn't even see the seams. If Stella was this shocked over a dress, then it must've been worth enough for princess Stella to wear. 

"I'd totally wear this! Can I borrow it? I think I have a pair of heels that would go great with it and-"

"-Stella! This dress isn't mine! It's Flora's!" Bloom cut Stella's rant off. The other girls looked at Bloom in shock. 

"Flora's? When did she go shopping? I haven't seen her in Magix in months." Musa asked in confusion. None of them had seen Flora go to Magix, much less leave the dorm room. 

"Exactly my point, Musa. I haven't seen Flora leave the grounds in a while. It was in her closet when I went into the room, but it wasn't in there this morning." Bloom said.

"Maybe Helia came over and gave it to her as a present?" Layla questioned.

"No, the boys have been on a remote training session since last week," Tecna said. "I know because Timmy called me complaining that they only had the one phone and no technology." 

 The girls looked at each other questioningly. If Flora hadn't been to Magix, and the boys are out training, then how could she have gotten the dress? The girls seemed hesitant, and Bloom softly stuttered out, "C-Could Flora have...stolen...this dress.." The girls looked startled to hear that, and Layla shook her head. "No! Flora would never do that! She's too sweet. I say we just put the dress back and ask her about it in the morning. It's midnight, and we all need to be up by nine to workout." 

Bloom sighed, and all of the girls agreed with Layla. "Yeah, I think we should go to sleep and discuss it in the morning. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a very important day." Bloom said as she walked over to her room. "Goodnight, girls." She said, and walked into her shared room, as she heard the girls call back. 

Stopping by Flora's closet, she placed the dress back into its place and looked down at Flora. 'Why have you been behaving so oddly Flora?' She thought, and walked over to her bed, getting under the covers and falling asleep. 

* * *

 

The girls had gotten up earlier than usual and went to make themselves breakfast in the kitchen. When Bloom got up, she saw Flora's covers on the floor. She would have put the covers back on her, but Stella came into the room freaking out about what she was going to wear. This caused Bloom to rush her out of the room, and forget to throw them back over her.  If they had stayed a little longer, they would have seen Flora's body take on a golden, unearthly glow that smoothed out her skin, and perfected every flaw. 

Flora's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around the room in a slight daze. When her vision focused, she got up from her bed and checked the time on her phone. 

**7:55 am**

A tired sigh left her lips, and she put her phone back down. Flora stretched her arms above her head and bent backward. This effectively popped her bones into place and stretched out her sore muscles. Bringing her arms down, she walked over to her closet and searched for something to wear. Her hand passed over her emerald dress, and a soft smile graced her face. Shaking her head, she back away from the closet. _'There's nothing to wear, except my dress from yesterday. I'm in a pastel pink, and green mood today.'_ With those words, a soft glow covered her body and the next thing Flora knew she was wearing clothes. Walking to her floor length mirror, she saw that she was wearing a pastel pink, ankle length skirt. It had a slit going down the middle, just four inches away from her crotch. Her breasts were covered with an emerald green crop top, that looked like it was made out of leaves. It had no back and didn't look like it had anything to hold it against her body. Adorning her feet, she had a pair of heels that had the same color as her top. They were all made from the same material as the dress in her closet.  

 Shockingly, she noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra, as she could see her nipples through her shirt. The same thing with her underwear, as she felt the air caress her womanhood. At first, she didn't understand why but it was like the answer appeared in her mind. 'Mother Nature embraces her body for she is the embodiment of nature.' 

Looking at herself in the mirror, Flora noticed that her boobs went up a cup size and were now D cups. Every inch of her body looked like it was sculpted out of marble, and she even had lean abs. A blush covered her face, as she realized that this was her dream body staring right back at her. She touched her face as tears formed in her eyes and grinned at her reflection. "I-I'm...beautiful." She said to herself. A flood of confidence ran through her veins, and she winked at herself, giggling. Flora looked at her plants with a happy sparkle in her eyes. "Parlent! I'm actually beautiful!" The talking vine plant smiled at its creator. "Yes, you are Ms.Flora." Giggling once again, she picked up her phone and checked the time.

**8:55 am**

Flora smiled and placed her phone in her handbag. "I'll see you later! I'm going to the cafeteria to eat breakfast with the girls!" She said as she walked into the lounge and out of the dorm. After a few minutes of walking, she reached the cafeteria doors without running into anyone. Flora braced herself before opening the doors and walking in. 

The noises in the cafeteria died down as Flora walked over to her empty table. When she sat down and served herself some cereal, whispers broke out among the other fairies.

"Is that Flora?"

"How'd she get so beautiful?"

"I wish I was that beautiful!"

"It's probably fake."

"Do you see her clothes? They must have cost a fortune!" A soft smile appeared on Flora's face, as she finished eating and walked out of the cafeteria. 'Sorry, girls, but this is all natural.' she thought as she walked away for some quiet time.

While that took place in the cafeteria, the rest of the Winx Club was working out in the magical gym. They had been working out since 8:30, and it had been a whole hour. At first, they were concerned when Flora didn't show up, but they soon figured that she had slept in. They had decided to take a break when Ms.Faragonda walked into the room. 

"Hello, Winx." She said. 

"Hello, Ms.Faragonda!" The girls chorused.

"I'm here to inform you that Roxy will be here after lunch, and she's bringing a friend. I hope you'll all meet me out front to greet them when it's time?" She informed them.

"Of course! It'll be great to see Roxy after so long!" Bloom said, smiling. 

"The real question is: Who is this "friend" that Roxy is bringing?" Stella asked while ginning like crazy. The other girls giggled, while Ms.Faragonda sent Stella a knowing smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the series, Flora has problems with her self-confidence and doesn't see herself as powerful as the Winx. I wanted to slowly change that, and make her more confident in herself as time goes on. The next chapter we get to meet Flora's Great Dragon! I'm excited, and I'm the one writing it!


	3. Roxy and...Oh My God!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laying by the river, Flora looks back on her favorite memory. And later, Roxy comes to visit the Winx and a surprising appearance knocks FLora to her knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic sex later in this chapter! I'll place a line where it begins and ends.  
> Also! Sorry for not posting in a few days! I went on vacation and forgot to prep a chapter. So, this chapter is longer than I would've made it. I know some people might be confused about whether or not Flora is a princess, but in this story she is. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for the 100 hits! I only expected like two. I'm going to update a least twice a week, starting next week. Once again, thank you so much, guys!
> 
> PS. I apologize for my grammar or any misspelled words. I didn't have time to proof read.

If there was one thing that Flora loved more than her plants, it was her very first love. When they say that you never forget your first love, they're not lying. Her first love was definitely not her first girlfriend...more like her twentieth. Flora had dated a lot of girls and knew that she had a type, but didn't let that stop her from dating other girls. What was her type? Sarcastic, fiery girls who didn't give a shit about what others thought, but treated her girl like a rare flower. Letting herself zone out while sitting on the cliff, Flora recalled the happiest moment of her life. 

It was no question to her that she had a thing for girls. Who wouldn't, when they flew around in mini skirts and crop tops? Flora knew that she liked girls from a young age. Nine to be exact, about a year after she got her period. It was a shock to her parents when she told them, but her mother believed that it fit her daughter perfectly. Her daughter didn't need a protector and someone who would domesticate her. Queen Alyssa knew her daughter would make sure that whoever she was with would treat her right. 

Dating Helia had made Flora so happy, but the love between them wasn't romantic. It was more of an advanced friendship. She just didn't know how to tell everyone that she liked girls, so Helia was her cover. She wasn't faking her love for Helia, but she wasn't romantically attracted to him either. Her and Helia have had conversations about having sex together, but she's always told him that she wasn't ready to lose her virginity. Everyone believed that she was completely innocent. _'Yet,'_ Flora thought humorously _'the way I met my ex-girlfriend was nothing near innocent.'_ Contrary to believe, Flora was not innocent in mind nor body. She had given herself away a long time ago before she had even met Helia. The funny part is that she doesn't regret any of it because it was with someone she loved. 

Flora had to be honest with herself, she does regret breaking up with the girl. She had gone away to Alphea and didn't want her love to struggle with the distance. The girl was even leaving Linphea to go to college somewhere else, so who knows how far apart they really would have been. 

A grin graced her face when she started to think about the day they had met. 

**_It was two years before she had to start Alphea. Flora had been bored in the castle, as it was the day her parents went to Solaria for the "Meeting of the Royals". They had left her and her younger sister Miele in the care of their personal maids and instructed them to take the day off. Without any lessons, and the royal gardens being remodeled she had nothing to do. An idea to go into the city had crossed her mind, and she got up from her bed and walked to her closet._ **

**_Searching around, she found a beautiful burgundy dress that was made out of velvet. She took off her nightgown and pulled on the dress. It ended about two inches below her ass and hugged her body. She nodded in approval and pulled out a pair of matching flats. Flora stepped into them, laced them up to her knees, and walked up to her vanity. Digging into her makeup bag, she found a red lipstick and black eyeliner. After putting on her makeup, Flora tied up her hair into a high ponytail and walked to her window. A grin graced her lips as she opened the french windows, and jumped._ **

**_Flora landed on her feet and launched her body into a forward roll. After waiting a few seconds, she ran for the servant's entrance and slipped off the castle grounds. It didn't take her too long to reach the city, as she had used her connection with nature to guide her there the quickest._ **

**_Walking deeper into the city, she heard the blaring sound of music which only got louder as she walked towards it. With that grin still on her face, she walked up to the doors of the mansion and smiled at the bouncer standing outside._ **

**_"Name?" The girl said staring down at her datapad. The bouncer was wearing a black bodysuit that had a family insignia on it. It was an emerald dragon that looked as if it could exhale and destroy everything in its path._ **

**_"Princess Flora, at your service." Flora said as she gave a slight curtsy. The bouncer's eyes widened as she looked up from her datapad. This caused Flora to giggle, and wink at the bouncer._ **

**_"S-Sorry your Highness. Please, go on in and enjoy yourself." The bouncer stuttered out and stepped out of Flora's way, and opened the door._ **

**_"Thank you." She said as she walked into the place._ **

**_Flora's eyes widened as she felt her body practically vibrate along with the music. Looking around, she saw people grinding against each other, making out or just sitting around talking. She decided to walk over to the drink table and picked up a glass of punch. She could already smell the alcohol in it and knew that it was spiked. Raising it to her mouth, she was about to take a drink from it when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Flora brought the cup down and turned to face the person._ **

**_It was a girl around her height with tan skin, bright blue-green eyes, and a dusty purple lip. Her hair was a deep emerald green, that fell down to her ankles and was up in a high ponytail. Flora could practically feel the fairy's magic wrapping around her._ **

**_"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." The girl said looking at Flora with amusement. Her eyes looked into Flora's as if she was trying to figure out all of her secrets. Putting her other hand on her hip, Flora smirked at the other girl._ **

**_"And what if I wanted to drink it?" She sassed the girl. Her eyes quickly glanced down at the other girl's chest, as she moved closer to her._ **

**_"Then, I'd still tell you not to drink it," The emerald haired girl said, taking Flora's cup out of her hand, and placing it back down. "and I'd offer you something else instead." She said, wrapping her arms around the nature fairy's waist and pulling her against her._ **

**_Flora raised her eyebrow, placing her hands on the fairy's chest. As they stared into each other's eyes she felt a burning feeling rush through her veins. It felt as if they were surrounded by electricity, with the amount of magical energy around them._ **

**_"What would that be?" Flora whispered hotly, as she moved her hands up into the girl's shirt. Feeling her bare, full breasts against her hands made her tempted to squeeze them. In doing so, she felt the fairy's hands slide down into her pants, and onto her ass._ **

**_"I'd have to get to know you first before I tell you."  She responded. "My name is Ember, by the way. Ember Sterviles." It was as if the girl's name took ahold of her body. Ember. A sharp intake of breath was all that could be heard between the two, as Flora felt a deep lust fill her body._ **

**_"Flora. Flora Willows."  She said breathlessly._ **

**_"Well, Flora Willows. I believe that you've caught my attention. What are you gonna do now?" Ember said to her. At the moment, Flora could do the only thing that she could think of. She took her hands out of Ember's shirt, wrapped one hand around her neck, and used the other one to pull her head towards her._ **

**_"This." She said as she leaned forward and kissed the fairy in her arms._ **

Flora took in a deep breath, and shakily let it out. She felt the lust coursing through her body, and clouding up her brain. Even after so long, that memory still had the ability to make her feel this way. The way she met Ember was not appropriate for a princess, and she had felt so liberated in doing so. It had hurt Flora so much when she broke up with her Ember. She had refused to leave her room until it was time to go to Alphea and told her parents it was because she was really nervous. The night she had met her girlfriend everything happened so quickly. Flora felt as if she had already known Ember from somewhere, and that she knew everything about her. 

As the night continued on, it turns out that she did know everything about her. Even Ember knew everything about Flora, and they had never met before. The only thing that Ember didn't know was that Flora was the princess of Linphea, never having gone to a gathering. It made Flora feel so much better, as she didn't have to worry about Ember only liking her for the crown. Before she knew it, the party had ended and everyone had gone home. The only two left was her and Ember, and that's when everything became set in stone. 

*** Warning: Graphic Sex coming up ***

_**After the house was magically cleaned, Ember approached Flora who was sitting on the couch.** _

_**"So, the goddess decided to stay behind and grace me with her presence." Ember said teasingly. This made Flora smile and laugh at the girl. Ember had been like this all night, and it always caught Flora's attention. There was something so intoxicating about the way her magic would react with her words.** _

_**"She has, but you need to keep her busy so she doesn't get bored and leave. " Flora said, teasing the girl right back. This was the first time she had ever flirted with a girl to intentionally get into her pants. It was as if meeting Ember brought out a side of Flora that she didn't even know that she had.** _

_**"Well, there's something that we could do, but it's up in my bedroom. Would you be willing to come up there with me?" Ember whispered as she straddled Flora on the couch. "Or, we could just stay down here. If you'd prefer that." A smirk appeared on her purple lips. Flora had caught herself staring at the girl straddling her. Why did she make Flora's head spin? Why did she love the way those eyes looked at her? The most important question of all was: Why did she want to please this girl so bad?** _

_**"I think we should go upstairs," Flora whispered back. "I've already seen how things look down here, and I'm dying to see how your room looks." Ember looked pleased to hear that as she slid off of Flora and started walking to the stairs.** _

_**"Then what are you waiting for?" She said turning to look at Flora. That was all the motivation she needed as Flora got up and followed the Amazonian beauty upstairs.** _

_**They walked into Ember's room at it took Flora's breath away. The place looked as if a wood nymph lived there with the room planted to look like a forest. Every the bed in the middle of the room looked like it was made out of two trees twined together. As she got close, Flora could feel the peaceful energy coming off of them. The trees were real and made up the four poster bed. The canopy over the bed was made up of their leaves and covered with beautiful pink flowers. The bed itself was nestled between the roots of the trees, and it looked as if they had grown around it. Hanging down the sides where strands of thin silk which made the room all the more elegant.** _

_**"It's beautiful." Flora breathed out, staring around the room in awe.** _

_**"My mother made it for me. She's a guardian fairy for the nymphs, and they gifted her with some magic." Ember said to her. Ember walked over to the mirror and went to unzip the zipper at the back of the dress. "Let me," Flora said walking over, as she reached up and unzipped the dress. "I know a thing or two about undressing girls."  A soft giggle left her lips.** _

_**"Oh really?" Ember said, turning around, as she let the dress slide off her body. She was standing completely naked in front of Flora, and she took in a sharp breath. Ember's skin was flawless, her breasts were perky, and her nipples were hard. Flora let her eyes wander down and she noticed the hair on Ember's mound.** _

_**Ember noticed Flora staring a raised an eyebrow at her. "Problem?"** _

_**Flora blushed, and shook her head. "No," she said as she reached out and brushed her finger against Ember's clit. "Not at all."** _

_**Ember let out a shuddering breath and pressed her body against Flora's. She reached around and unzipped her dress and watched as it fell to the ground. Ember leaned forward and whispered into Flora's ear. "It's not fair that I'm the only naked one." She admired Flora's B cups and brushed her finger over her nipples. Flora shuddered against her.  
** _

_**It was like that ignited a frenzy in her veins, and she lunged forward and slammed her lips against Flora's. Ember pushed her back until Flora broke the kiss, and fell back onto her bed. "I'm kind of hungry." She purred, as she climbed on top of Flora and slid her knee between the nature fairy's legs.** _

_**"Eat me." Flora moaned out, and Ember ground her knee against Flora's opening. A smirk crossed Ember's lips, as she listened to Flora's soft pants. "Not yet, my little flower." She said.** _

_**Flora let out another moan, as she felt the blood in her veins start to burn. She rocked her hips along with Ember's knee to create friction, and sooth the burning feeling inside her. "Please. Please, Dragon"  She begged Ember. "Touch me. Show me what you can do." Flora felt Ember shift, and move her knee away from her burning opening. She let out a whimper, and dug her nails into Ember's shoulder desperately, thinking that she wasn't going to continue to pleasure her.** _

_**"Hush, my little flower," Ember whispered and gently stroked the side of Flora's face. "Trust me." she said and brushed her finger against Flora's clit. This caused Flora to take in a sharp breath, and let out a moan as she moved her finger in a circular motion. Ember felt Flora's body tense beneath her as she moved her fingers faster. She could feel as Flora arched her back slightly, and stopped.** _

_**"Noo!" Flora moaned out desperately. "Please, don't stop!"** _

_**"Tut, Tut." Ember said. "Who's in charge here?"** _

_**Flora let out a growl and flipped them over. Ember was now under her, and Flora waved her hand. Vines shot out from the trees and wrapped around Ember's ankles, and upper arms. "Me." said Flora, her eyes glaring down intensely at the fire fairy.** _

_**Ember let out a moan as she felt herself getting wetter from Flora's gaze. She'd never been tied up before, much less underneath another girl, but she loved it. "Now," Flora said commandingly, as she spread her legs wider. "Finger me." A thrilling feeling rushed through her body as Ember complied and inserted two fingers into Flora's wet cunt. "Fuck." Ember breathed out."You're so wet, flower."** _

_**Flora let out a moan, as she felt Ember's fingers moving inside her. "Faster." she breathed out, and Ember complied, pumping her fingers faster to please her. "Oh, yes!" Flora called out, as she felt her walls tightening around Ember's fingers. She had never felt like this before, and couldn't get enough of the girl under her.** _

_**Ember looked up at the face of the other fairy. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting her lip periodically as she let out whimpers and moans. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as she felt Flora's fingers slide into her burning pussy. A gasp left her lips, and she started to grind against the fingers in her. After seconds she felt herself start to tighten around the fairy's fingers. "Flower" she moaned out,"Don't stop."** _

_**All that could be heard in the room was their moans, as they pumped their fingers in each other. Flora let out a cry as she came, arching her back and pushing Ember's fingers deeper into her. "Dragon." she moaned out.** _

_**Ember followed her shortly after moaning out, "Flower." as she released. They took a few seconds to enjoy their highs and looked into each other's eyes. Ember removed her fingers, as Flora did and let out a whimper. She looked at Flora hungrily, with lust clouding her mind. She felt the vines unwrap from her body. As if they had the same idea, Flora and Ember shifted until they were in the 69 position. Ember reached out with her tongue and gave a slow, teasing lick. She felt Flora shudder beneath her, and did it again. This time she caught a taste of the nature fairy, let out a moan and slid her tongue in hungrily. 'She tastes so sweet' thought Ember,' like honey.' She let her mind slip into bliss, and devoured the girl under her.** _

_**Flora lifted her legs and opened them wider, allowing Ember's tongue to go in deeper. She let out a deep moan and bucked her hips. Flora felt herself burning like crazy and turned to the fire fairy's opening in a daze. She opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into the hot, wet cavern. Ember had a subtle smokey, sweet taste that drove Flora's senses wild. She found herself eating Ember's cunt like a melting ice-cream cone. Ember let out a moan at this, and Flora let out a gasp feeling it against her core. "Dragon." She moaned into Ember. With her body shaking like a leaf in the wind due to the pleasure, she came letting out a muffled scream.** _

_**Ember lapped up the hot substance and swallowed it as it filled her mouth. 'Sweet. Just like her.' she thought just as her body tensed up and she came into Flora's mouth. Panting, the girls pulled away from each other and sat up next to each other in the bed.** _

*** End of Graphic Sex ***

_**"Wow." Flora breathed out. She felt amazing, although she was still burning on the inside. She turned to lay on her side, facing Ember, who was in the process of doing the same.** _

_**"Flora" Ember whispered softly, as she stroked the side of Flora's face.** _

_**"Yes?" She whispered back to her, leaning her head towards Embers hand.** _

_**"Will you be mine?" Ember whispered as she stared into Flora's green eyes.** _

_**"Yes!" Flora said as she threw herself forward, and kissed Ember hungrily. Happiness filled her veins, as she kissed the girl who took her virginity.** _

_**"Mine." Ember let out breathlessly between kisses, "All mine."** _

* * *

Flora opened her eyes and looked up at the sun. She felt something run down her leg and looked down. Underneath her was a puddle, and a blush dusted her cheeks. _'I didn't know that those memories could cause that.'_ Flora gasped when she looked over at her phone and saw all of the missed calls and texts. 

**Bloom:**

**Flora! Roxy is going to be here in 10 minutes! Where are you?! Ms.F is going to freak!**

The nature fairy quickly got up and ran down the cliff, hopped over the river, and sprinted through the forest. She only had two minutes to get to the courtyard, to make sure that she would be able to greet Roxy when she arrived. _'I don't want Roxy to feel like I'm abandoning her! I'm not letting the Winx take Roxy away from me!'_ With that thought, she broke through the tree line and saw Roxy speaking with the Winx. "Roxy!" Flora yelled, waving her arm. 

Hearing her name being called, Roxy turned around and gave Flora a dazzling smile. "Flora!" she yelled and ran towards her.

They met in the middle of the courtyard and wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug. "Roxy! I missed you so much!" Flora said to her. They pulled away from each other and started to walk back over to the Winx. "I know! I missed you too Flora. How have you been? You have to tell me everything!" Roxy said enthusiastically. She grinned at the fairy walking next to her. "Oh!" Roxy said suddenly, "I forgot to tell you. I brought a friend from Earth with me. She's an amazing fairy, and I thought that Bloom could learn from her." Flora looked at her questioningly. Roxy had never talked about any other fairies from Earth except Nebula and her mom. 

"Who?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, Roxy. Who?" Bloom said as they reached the others.

A voice came from behind the girls, causing them to turn around. Standing next to Ms.Faragonda, behind them was a girl wearing a short, black crop top, that was open halfway down the middle to show her cleavage. It had an emerald edging at the top, adding a pop of color. Her pants covered her privates but ended there with a thick, black band going down the front. On the sides, it was strappy and showed a lot of skin. The girl's feet were covered by black boots, that had the same emerald color from her crop top on the flaps. What really caught the girls' attention was her vivid blue-green eyes and long emerald hair. It was down in the back and reached her ankles. At the front, there were two vine braids, one on each side. Part of her hair was up in a high side ponytail, and she had a crown braid on the top of her head. All in all, she looked like an Amazonian princess.

"Well, me, of course." said the girl in a silky voice. Flora's body froze, but the blood in her veins was burning through her skin. Her breathing picked up, and a slight moan left her lips when she went to speak. Those eyes. Her eyes.

Flora took a shaky step forward and watched as those blue-green eyes widened in shock. A whimper left her lips, and she fell to her knees. The girls shouted in alarm as Flora let her body drop. She watched as those succulent lips pulled into a grin. 

"Ember." Flora breathed out. Ember walked past the girls and over to Flora, who got up off her knees.

"My little flower." She whispered. "I've found you at last." 


	4. Flora's WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy's best friend turns out to be Ember, Flora's ex-girlfriend! This comes as a shock to the girls, who thought that they knew everything about their nature fairy friend. Now forced to face the truth, Flora sits down with the Winx to talk about her life before Alphea. Stirring up some trouble in the process.
> 
> *** Very light cursing in this chapter ***
> 
> 9/07/18: Hey guys! So sorry for not updating this story! I'm going to be rewriting this story, and republish it when I have completed it. I'll be leaving this up until I finish the new one! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you look forward to the redo. And the first chapter of the new one may or may not start out with Flora and Bloom in the same bed.. xx

The girls stared at Ember and Flora in shock. The tension was so thick that it could've been cut with a knife. They watched as Flora's eyes welled up with tears, and she threw herself into Ember's arms. Tears flowed down Flora's face as she buried her face in the crook of Ember's neck. Taking a deep breath, she could smell burning firewood and pine trees. She relaxed slightly, as she felt Ember's arms wrap around her and pull her closer. _'I forgot how much I love this smell. And the way she holds me close to her body...it makes my head spin.'_  Flora thought.

No one spoke a word until Ember let Flora go, and wiped away her tears. Simmering green eyes met sorrowful blue ones. _'The eyes that I fell in love with'_  They both thought. They were snapped out of their minds when Stella spoke.

"Um...What was that?" Stella said to the girls. "Do you know each other?"

Ember scoffed and turned to face the Winx, Roxy, and Ms.Faragona. _'Do you know each other?'_ She mocked Stella in her head. _'Of course, I do, you overgrown pixie!'_ Ember's thoughts came to a sudden halt. _'Wow. I spend way too much time with the coven witches.'_   Ember had begged Roxy to bring her to Alphea because she didn't want to be left alone at the school. Salem was great and all, but she easily became annoyed at the overly cheery fairies. Ember was a fairy herself, but she had Amazonian blood running through her veins. She didn't have that overly cheerful attitude that the majority of the fairies seemed to be born with. Thus, when she had heard that Roxy was going to visit her friends at another fairy school, in a different dimension, she just had to go. The Coven Witches went to the annual Hex Ball, where they gather with witches from other dimensions to share their experiences. All of the Shadow Fae had decided they wanted to visit the dark dimension and collect rare ingredients, so she didn't want to be left alone with the fairies. Maybe she had gotten her hopes up that they would be different, but at least she was with someone who wouldn't get on her nerves.

"Of course we do, sun fairy. Why else would she call my name? Obviously not by coincidence." Ember sneered at Stella. She didn't like this girl. The sun fairy was just like the other fairies at Salem. That's why she hangs out with the Shadow Fae and Coven Witches instead. Something about their cheery attitudes just annoyed her to no end.

"How about we go to my office to continue this conversation?" Ms.Faragonda interjected. The group of confused girls agreed and they made their way to her office. Upon arriving, she motioned for the girls to sit in the chairs around her. Ms. Faragonda sat at the head of the circle, with Flora and Ember sitting cross from her, Roxy, Bloom, and Layla to her right, and Stella, Musa, and Tecna to her left. 

"I didn't know that." said Roxy as she sat down, "Is that the reason why you wanted to come, Ember?"

"No," said Ember. "I wanted to come because the other fairies at Salem were being very annoying. But, maybe coming here to find her was my destiny." She glanced at Flora, who smiled shyly back at her. _'I love when she does that.'_

"So, Ember. Could you please tell us how you know Flora?" Ms.Faragonda asked the fairy sitting across from her. Ember chuckled as she glanced at Flora and watched her face become pink. They both knew exactly how they met, and Ember doubted that she had told anyone about her rebellious childhood. _'Awe'_   She cooed. _'I get to take this from her as well.'_

"Well, I'm going to say that I apologize in advance if I make anyone uncomfortable...Wait. No, I don't. Anyway, the day I had met Flora was a beautiful, sunny day in Linphea. I lived towards the back of the closest city to the castle and had held a party at my mansion. I was walking around and greeting all of the people who had just arrived when I saw her standing at the punch bowl. It was an invite only, so imagine my surprise when I saw a girl that I didn't know. Honey brown hair in a very short burgundy dress, that complimented her figure perfectly. How could I not walk over to her? When I reached her, she was going to take a drink from one of the cups, which had been spiked with alcohol. I tapped her on the shoulder and said, "I don't think you should drink that." And she turned around and sassed me by saying, "And what if I want to?" I knew right then and there that she and I could be great together. It was as if we had a connection, and we talked all day long, some flirting here and there. I didn't even know that Flora was the princess, who had sneaked out of her castle just hours before I met her. She was so alluring to me, like an exotic flower. I couldn't take my eyes off of her." Ember said as she looked that the nature fairy sitting next to her with amusement.

Flora had brought her knees up to her chest to partly cover her blushing face. "It was no secret that I wanted her, and she made it well known that she wanted me too. Contrary to belief, Flora's a little minx. I invited her up to my room, where I stripped her naked-," A gasp left the girls' mouths. "- took her virginity-," Another gasp was heard. "-and asked her to be my girlfriend. Luckily for me, she said yes."

It was silent, but the look on the girls' face was priceless. Ember watched in amusement as Stella fell backward in her chair, and heard a soft snicker to her left. There was no reaction other than that. If someone were to look in through the window, it would've seemed as though they had been hit with a freezing spell. It was now revealed that Flora was a little wild child, and not as innocent as her friends made her out to be. _'Oh, my little flower. You've made quite a mess here.'_

Ember took this silence as a sign to continue. "We dated for two years until Flora broke up with me about a month before she arrived at Alphea. She had told me that she didn't want to ruin our relationship with the distance, as we were both preparing to go to different colleges. I ended up attending 'Salem: College for Witches, Fae, and Faries' on Earth. It's a very exclusive private school, where you have to be born into a certain type of magick to attend. Keep in mind that there are no prejudices between the magical races on Earth. My best friend is a Tier 1 Coven Witch of the Transformative Arts. She knows how to morph and change things with her magick. Alas, I was quite miserable when my precious flower left me." At this, she turned towards Flora and looked at her with pure love.

"Now," she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "the fates have led me to her, so that I may finally claim her as mine."

Those words struck a chord in the girls, and they all exploded into speech at once. 

"Virginity?!"

"Girlfriend?!"

"She said yes?!"

"Two years?!"

"CLAIM HER AS MINE?!" Stella's shriek was the loudest out of all of the girls. "Um, reality check! Flora has a boyfriend! AS IN SHE'S DATING A GUY! MY BEST FRIEND IS NOT A LESBIAN! SHE IS NOT A FAG!" This quieted the other girls down and they looked at her in shock. Even Ms.Faragonda had a scandalized look on her face.

As if realizing what she just said, Stella slapped her hand over her mouth and a look of horror crossed her face.

The blush from her face now gone, Flora looked at Stella downright pissed. She opened her mouth to give her a piece of her mind when the temperature suddenly jumped up fifty degrees. "HOW DARE YOU!" Everyone in the room snapped their heads to Ember and took in a horrifying sight. The once cocky "nothing can touch me because I'm great" face had melted away into one of fiery rage. The pupils in Ember's eyes had turned to slits like dragon's and looked as though they had a blazing fire trapped within them. Around her eyes, were the red markings of dragon wings, spreading out from the bridge of her nose to her temples.

Her once silky hair had become pure fire and turned the same color as her eyes. What really terrified the girls was the dark aura surrounding the fairy and spreading through the room. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY FLOWER IN SUCH A WAY! I WILL-!" Ember's booming voice was cut off, as a golden glow filled the room. Flora's arms were wrapped around Ember's waist, and her face was buried in Ember's breasts. They watched in awe as Ember's pupils slowly turned back into the dark orbs, and the dark aura faded away.

"My Dragon," Flora's soft voice said, "You're letting your temper take over again."

Flora lifted her head and raised her hand to caress the side of Ember's face. A purr left Ember's lips and she pushed her cheek farther into her nature fairy's hand. If the Winx hadn't noticed beforehand, they could now sense how Flora and Ember's magic danced around each other. The dark, suffocating aura that was once there had vanished, overtaken by the pure, light energy coming off of Flora. 

"W-What?" Roxy stuttered out as she watched the magic dance through the air. Ember gave off an aura similar to one of a full grown Volccan Dragon.

"You have the Dragon's Flame." Bloom breathed out in shock. After being at Alphea for so long, she had assumed that she was the only fairy who held the Dragon Flame. The only person who had the Flame was Valtor, and even then he only possessed the dark side of it. Regardless of the dark aura, Bloom could feel the pure magic coming off of the other fire fairy. Part of her was elated at the fact that she wasn't the only fairy with this magic, but the other part was angry at the fact that no one had told her. The angry part won.

"Another fairy has the power of the Dragon's Flame and I'm just now finding this out?!" She shouted to the room. This snapped the two fairies out of their embrace and brought their focus on her. Ms.Faragonda looked at Bloom in a mixture of shock and pity. 

"Bloom...If I had known that there was another fairy out there, I would have told you." Ms.Faragonda tried to explain. Unfortunately for her, Bloom wasn't in the mood for one of her grandmother talks.

"No! That won't cut it!" Jealousy coursed through her veins, " I had so many people chase after me because of my powers! The powers that caused the destruction of my own home planet! And years later, after finding out that my roommate is into girls, I learn that she knew someone who had magic like me?!"

"Don't blame Flora!" Layla yelled at Bloom. After thinking for so long, she had finally sorted out her feelings about the whole situation. "You haven't been the best friend to her in the past six months! Why should she tell you shit?!" The morphix fairy cursed. "Hell! None of us have been there for her, so I don't blame her for not saying anything to us!"

Musa and Tecna nodded in agreement, the guilt hitting them hard. They had just followed Bloom and Stella's lead, assuming that they knew what was going on with their friend. Not once, had they thought to approach Flora and ask her about what was going on. 

"Layla's right, Bloom. We haven't been the best of friends to Flora, because of you and Stella. You have no right to make this about you!." Musa hissed angrily at Bloom. "Quite frankly, you do that all the time, and I'm sick of it!"

Tecna pulled out her datapad and typed something into the system. "I've calculated every time you have turned a serious topic around onto yourself, and it averaged out to 26,589 times a year. To put that into perspective, that's over 2,215 times a month." She stated while looking at the projected data. Tecna looked up as she put away her datapad and said, "So yeah, I'm sick of it too."

Roxy sighed, and put up her hands in frustration. "That's part of the reason why I brought Ember along Bloom! I thought she could help you learn to control the Dragon Flame, and hide its energy..because, let's face it, too many people come after you because of it. The only reason people go after Ember is that she burned their house down."

Layla raised her eyebrow, as she heard Ember snicker and whisper "It's true" under her breath.

"The only reason no one told you, Bloom, is because they didn't know," Ember told Bloom. "Everyone just assumed that I was an overly powerful fire fairy who couldn't control her magic. It was frustrating until my Headmistress did a magick ritual on me to discover why I was so powerful. When I was sixteen, she told me about my powers and showed me how to connect with my inner Dragon. It wasn't until a few weeks ago when I jumped into a volcano -long story for another time- that I finally could control my magick. So don't think that people were hiding secrets from you, because they weren't, and even if they were, there had to be a good reason for it...Like Flora."

The nature fairy looked startled to be mentioned after so long but picked up the speech anyway. 

"Exactly," She said looking at everyone in the room, "I didn't tell anyone because I was nervous and scared." Flora walked back over to the chairs and sat down, snuggling up to Ember as she did too. "My girlfriend and I had just broken up, and I was going to an all-girls school. Not to mention sharing a room with one...It made me uncomfortable and I retreated into my shell. That's why it took so long for me to realized Helia's feelings for me. Eventually, I just gave in and started dating him. I didn't want you, girls, to think that it was weird I didn't want a boyfriend. I do love Helia, don't get me wrong, but not in a romantic or sexual way. He's more like a friend to me, and I fell bad for leading him on, but I never had a reason to stop. He became my ultimate disguise and I hid my true feelings behind him. I didn't want any of you girls to be disgusted with me or creeped out thinking that I'm some kind of pervert. I'm not. I can't help the fact that I love girls." 

Flora took a deep breath and glanced at Ember. "On Linphea, we believe in what people call 'Soul Mates', except we call them Kindred. This is because we have a lot of Amazonian and Forest Nymphs living on our planet. You could say that they're the natives of Linphea."

Ms.Faragonda's eyes widened in realization. "I see." She said in understanding."So, Ember is your Kindred?" Flora and Ember nodded at this. "Then I see no issue with this matter, but, young Flora, you will have to tell Helia the truth."

"I know Ms.Faragonda, and I'm ready to do so, but first..." Flora looked at the other girls," Will you forgive me?"

There was a long silence, and Ember grabbed Flora's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Of course I do, Flo. Only if you'll forgive me for being so rude to you." Musa said as she got up and sat down next to Flora.

"Me too!" Layla and Tecna chimed in.

"You know I love you Flora, and I want you to be happy. Of course, I forgive you. I must be hard to hide who you are from your friends." Roxy said as she gave Flora a hug. 

The girls looked at Stella and Bloom expectantly. Bloom sighed and looked down at her hands. "Flora, I'm so sorry. There is no way that I can make everything up to you. I just assumed that you didn't want to hang out with me, and told the girls that you hated them.. You have no reason to ask for forgiveness. I should be the one doing so. If you can forgive me, I'll do everything that I can to support you." 

A soft laugh left Flora's lips, as a scoff left Ember's, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that from you, Bloom. I missed my friends, but I can't forgive you so easily." Flora said as she turned cold eyes to Bloom and Stella. "I spent months, depressed, wondering why my best friends hated me so much. I cried to myself and went to bed alone every night. Not even a note was left behind. You had no right to assume anything, and tell the girls such lies. You'll have to earn my friendship back...you too Stella."

"But that's not fair!" Stella squealed.

"STELLA!" The girls yelled at her.

"What?! I'm sorry too, Flora. I didn't mean to say those things. Daddy's ex-girlfriend was very homophobic, that's why they broke up!" Flora rolled her eyes at the fashion fairy, she knew that she was lying.

"I already said what I had to say, Stella." She said as Stella looked down in shame.

"So when are you going to tell Helia, my love?" Ember questioned from behind her "soon to be" girlfriend.

"Um...How about in the next five minutes?!" Tecna said in alarm. "The boys are on their way back from training, and wanted to stop by!"

The girls look at each other nervously, briefly wondering where Ms.Faragonda went as they looked around.

"...Well, that's great timing!"

"STELLA!"

 

* * *

 

**Word Wall**

Magick: The pure magic that flows through the blood of all nature's beings. It can only be tapped by deep meditation, blood rituals, or magical bonding. If a being is not taught to tap into it, they will never reach their full potential. An example of this is Earth's Merlin, who meditated and found a way to release and control it, bringing success to Avalon.

Volccan Dragons: An ancient breed of dragons that are rumored to be the children of the Great Dragon. They have magick flowing through their veins, and only one has been recorded to approach people. Classified as Extremely Dangerous, they are rumored to grant wishes to whoever can find them and defeat them in battle.

Amazonians: An ancient warrior tribe found in the Amazon on Earth. Originally living in Linphea's magical forest, they migrated to Earth when they discovered a vast amount of untapped magick. Strictly a female-only tribe, they have found ways to reproduce with one another. They are typically hostile to men who trespass on their land and make advances towards them. It is rumored that their princess is traveling dimensions to find a bride.

Kindred: The spiritual and magickal match to a person. They are usually the perfect match like Ying and Yang, and water to fire. A Kindred couple's magick doubles in power after they are bonded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter. It amazes me that so many people actually clicked on my story! It makes me look forward to writing the next chapter. Tell me how you feel about this chapter and give me your ideas! I'd be happy to hear them, especially your predictions about what's going to happen. We'll go into more depth about their childhood, as time goes on.
> 
> Once again! Please excuse my grammar and spelling, I wasn't able to do an in-depth check.


End file.
